Tóxico
by ZattanieXX
Summary: Era un Amor Tóxico, depredador, compulsivo... destructor... violento... pero la amaba mas que a nadie en el desgraciado mundo, la prueba se encontraba ahí, como tatuajes azulados pintando su blanca piel... por ella daría la vida, aunque fuera él mismo el que la estuviera matando.
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

U/A

Sexo explisito – Escenas de violencia.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. I "**_**Muriendo... "**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tierra de nadie, siempre se había denominado así a aquella zona en particular, en donde en unos segundos podías tocar el cielo y al otro estar completamente condenado, nunca le importo salir de ahí, jamás quiso escapar de todo aquello pues era lo único que conocía, y fusionaba para ella por lo que no había razón para cambiarlo… la mediocridad en su punto.

Miro su reflejo en el quebrado espejo, miles de moretones pintaban su blanca piel, tampoco es que pudiese hacer nada con respecto a eso, lo había intentado y había fracasado, se había resignado… fusionaba, pues para ella no había manera de oponerse, de defenderse… cada simple movimiento podía desencadenar mas agresiones hacia su alma ya rota, bajo el rostro… si al menos después no se comportara como un príncipe con ella… seria mucho mas fácil odiarlo.

Sintió las lagrimas caer, otra vez… imparable, como un huracán, como la lluvia o como la noche… nada se podía hacer cuando este llegaba, solo cerrar los ojos y orar por que la luz llegara al fin… aunque la noche solo tenia una gracia, no podía ver nada, por lo que tampoco podía ver su propia miseria.

Sintió de un momento a otro una manos posarse en sus caderas y unos labios en su hombro, le miro por el espejo…

¿Por qué tenia que ser así?... ¿perfecto?... ¿ patéticamente perfecto?... sonrió, era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado, fingir que nada había pasado, comportarse como la señorita que era ... sonrió, era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado, fingir que nada había pasado, negar hasta tal punto que ya ni sabia quien era ella.

-ya te dije que lo siento.- su ronca voz rompió el silencio que se había formado a la hora de la cena, levanto la vista el plato de comida intacto.- come… vamos… hace dos días que no pruebas bocado.-

-no tengo hambre… gomenasai sasuke-sama… - bajo nuevamente la mirada, sumisa, con miedo… sentía a cada segundo que pasaba estar mas cerca de un golpe, de un grito o un insulto… pero le amaba, y no quería perder lo… no a él.

Escucho un suspiro cansado por parte de él, levanto la vista nuevamente, encontrando ce con la fija mirada de aquel por el que su cuerpo sufría, no es que lo odiara, solo… tenia miedo.

-¿Qué te sucede?... –se sorprendió, jamás le había escuchado decir aquella frase, jamás le había pregunto como se sentía.-

-n-nada sasuke-sama… ¿ya termino?.- le brindo una sonrisa, una de esas reales, pero que aun así no bastaba para llegar a reflejarse por sus ojos, no como antes.-

-hmp… -sintió sus ojos clavarse en su nuca, cuando caminaba a paso lento hacia la cocina, mas lo ignoro, no es que lo hiciera apropósito, mas bien, su cuerpo dolía a tal medida que… los movimientos bruscos le resultaban insoportables.- una vez termines ahí ve a descansar, se te ve agotada.- le miro con una sonrisa y asintió… mas él la seguía mirando…

Lavo los platos con cuidado, guardándolos uno por uno, no quería que él se enterara que le dolía, aquello quizás lo hubiese echo sentir culpable, y posiblemente le hubiese alejado, por eso había soportado en total mutismo cada una de las palizas que le había dado a lo largo de su relación… sin rechistar, sin llorar… siempre con aquella sonrisa que jamás llegaba a sus ojos…

Mas ese día cometió un desliz, uno a los cuales no sabia como referirse… por que simplemente no tenia explicación, en sus 18 años de vida jamás se le había caído nada, quizás era una de las personas mas cuidadosas en el mundo con respecto a eso… pero al parecer el destino le quiso jugar una mala pasada…

Era el ultimo baso que quedaba y se le resbalo, no por que no lo hubiese cogido bien, sino mas bien de la impresión que le creo el dolor en su vientre, fue una puntada insoportable, quizás uno de los golpes de sasuke multiplicado por diez, no… por veinte, y todo se borro por unos segundos…

-¿Qué-?... – era la voz de sasuke, preguntadoce quizás que demonios pasaba.

-n-no paso nada sasuke-sama… solo… por dios que torpeza la mía, de verdad discúlpeme si lo-

-estas sangrando hinata.- le corto.

-n-no s-se preocupe sasuk-ke-sama… no es nada.- bajo la mirada nuevamente, rogando a todos los dioses por que no se acercara a ella para regañarle y quizás darle una bofetada… levanto los vidrios rotos lo mas rápido que pudo, cortandoce los dedos de tanto en tanto por su rapidez y torpeza. –y-ya e terminado sasuke-sama… me i-iré a la cama… con su permiso.-

-estas sangrando….- susurro él… mas la voz del hombre no fue escuchada por ella.

Se sentía miserable, un monstruo… era el monstruo que su madre nunca quiso, el monstruo del cual los niños huían y se burlaban… el monstruo que dañaba lo mas preciado y quizás lo único que tenia… pero sentía que no podía hacer nada, perdía el control con facilidad, y era tan encerrado en su propio ego que… callaba.

Callaba todos esos "lo siento" y aquellas lagrimas de arrepentimiento, se guardaba aquellos cuidados que podría haberle dado, aquellas palabras de amor…

Amor…

No quería golpearla mas, realmente no quería, pero… las ansias de golpear, de mutilar… estaba enfermo, lo sabia, mas nunca busco ayuda, nunca quiso… sentía que eso era para los débiles, pero… veía como aquella niña se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, como estaba muriendo prácticamente… ¿Qué vaso le habría roto para que ahora sangrara por la boca?...

¿Qué mierda había hecho ahora?

Tenia miedo, un miedo asqueroso que subía por su Columna vertebral hasta posarse en su nuca y hacerle sudar frió, tenia miedo a perderle, a que por un descuido se le escapara de las manos… esa era la realidad, era tan hermosa, tan perdía en su propio mundo, que su mente enferma encontró la única solución para que no la arrebataran de sus manos… demacrarla, encerrarla… golpearla.

Como se odiaba por ello…

Su ángel, su mundo… su todo, quizás nunca la arrancarían de sus manos, no físicamente, pero psicológicamente… la estaba perdiendo, y se horrorizo aun mas en pensar que quizás… quizás su hinata se estaba muriendo… por culpa de él…

-hinata…- susurro en la oscuridad, su mujer se encontraba dormida al lado suyo, mas la sentía tan lejos… le tenia miedo… había aprendido a mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus manos, de sus pies… siempre a una distancia prudente pues quizás, le diera su ataque y la golpeara mientras dormía…

Era un maldito cobarde…

Una sola imagen vino cuando finalmente cerro los ojos, aquel cuerpo, exuberante por donde se le mirase, hermoso… pero tatuado con infinitas manchas azuladas, le miro sorprendió por detrás del espejo, y su vientre se comenzó a hinchar, era grotesco a tal punto, enfermizo, ver aquel vientre abultado lleno de moretones y sangre… ver como su mujer se enterraba un fragmento de espejo… matandoce ella y la criatura que crecía en su interior, sintió que se rompía… que caía en una gran oscuridad de la cual nunca saldría…

-sasuke-sama…. Sasuke-sama…. –por inercia poso sus manos en aquel cuello del causante de su inesperado despertar, abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con su mujer… con los ojos cerrados y la respiración intranquila, temblaba… y tenia una lagrima atascada en una de sus largas pestañas… la soltó de inmediato, sintiendo la picazón en sus manos por la fuerza utilizada… probablemente le habría manchado su cuello… otra vez.

-yo… l-lo siento sasuke-sama…- su voz era raposa, se notaba que no podía hablar bien.- n-no quer-iia inportu—narlo.- le costaba hablar… nuevamente la había agredido.- p-ero estaba gritando y c-crei que…

-no te preocupes… ya paso.- prendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche, la contemplo por unos segundos, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que sus manos habían quedado marcadas en su cuello, como un verdadero tatuaje, en ese momento estaba rojo, pero para cuando amaneciera quizás estaría violeta…

Era un maldito maricón…

-mañana pasare por el supermercado… se esta acabando la comida… ¿deseas algo?...- quería premiarla, comprarle algo bonito, quizás un collar, o ropa nueva, o un bolso… cualquier cosa, un ramo de flores podría ser… la miro atentamente, vio como bajaba la mirada pensativa…

-m-me preguntaba s-si… si sasuke-sama podr-ia p-pasar a la farma-macia … se me acabaron las v-vendas y los… y los u-ungüentos… p-por favor…. Y- quizás unos anti inflamatorios… s-siempre e-es bueno t-tener ¿n-no cree s-sasuke-sama?.- vio como retorcía sus delgadas manos nerviosa.

Se sintió miserable nuevamente, por culpa de su egoísmo y mediocridad su mujer no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera cosas para calmar el dolor que padecía su cuerpo… ¿Qué le había hecho?...

-¿te ah dolido la cabeza últimamente?... –aun recordaba cuando por culpa de su cerebro casi la pierde… en ese tiempo aun no comenzaban los maltratos, por lo que la llevo al hospital…

-mhp… -vio como bajaba la mirada otra vez ¿Por qué le costaba tanto expresarse?... "por que te tiene miedo maldito hijo de puta" las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, como si su yo interior le hubiese hablado.- a-ayer por la mañana se-nti extraño… p-por eso se quebró el espejo.- vio como sonreía avergonzada.- soy torpe p-po lo que caí encima… n-no pude evitarlo… gomenasai sasuke-sama.- y nuevamente ahí estaba, esa mirada sumisa, ese cuerpo encogido por el miedo y la vergüenza…

-ya… comprare tus medicamentos nuevamente…. Quizás fue muy pronto para interrumpir el tratamiento, doctores mediocres… nunca saben nada… ven, volvamos a dormir, mañana no quiero que te levantes a prepararme el desayuno ¿entendido?...-era una orden, hinata sabia muy bien cuando era así… - yo me prepare algo, no es que sea lo mismo pero… necesitas descansar, además… debes de comer hinata, sino comes pronto enfermaras.- quizás era lo único que podía decir que fuera extrañamente cariñoso, pues no sabia que mas hacer… nunca nadie le enseño como tratar a una mujer, nunca nadie le explico la diferencia entre amor y odio… todo lo aprendió el solo…. Y a la mala.

Pero pro primera vez en muchos años, rezo… le rezo a aquel dios que tenia guardado en un cajón al fondo de su mente, que le ayudara… a proteger a aquella suave mujer que dormía ahora cobijada cerca suyo, quería cambiar… de verdad lo deseaba, y quería poder sanar aquella gran herida que había dejado en el alma de su princesa… recuperar su confianza y que la pesadilla que soñó… nunca se hiciera realidad…

-te amo… - susurro a la noche… esperando que entre sueños, ella le escuchara y comprendiera que todo lo que le había hecho solo era producto de su inmadurez ante la vida… y no por falta de amor, morboso y hasta cruel, pero amor de todos modos…

-también te amo … - escucho su voz como un suspiro, estaba soñando… le vio sonreír, como una niña pequeña, con aquella sonrisa que le había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio y en que pensó " mía"…

No quería perderla… ella era su todo…

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

DECLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

ADVERTENCIA: Sexo explicito – UA – Agresiones – Lenguaje Adulto.

.

.

.

**Toxico. **

**Cap. II … "**_**Dolor…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentía la suave y fría agua correr por su cuerpo, dolía, pero no había otra manera de bajar las diferentes inflamaciones que se habían apoderado como cucarachas de su cuerpo, las detestaba, pero nada podía hacer solo sumergirse en la tina con agua fría hasta que ya no sintiera nada… se sentía cansada, desanimada… quizás depresiva, se encontró varias veces a si misma mirando la pared, como si esta fuera a darles las soluciones a su vida, vida que sabía de antemano no tenia solución, no era una opción dejarle, solo quedaba que él cambiara, lo cual no lo hallaba probable ¿entonces qué?... aguantar, soportar valía la pena si la recompensa era solo un beso, un abrazo… un gesto de cariño, maldita sea… solo amor… no le importaba soportar seis días de agresiones verbales o físicas si tan solo el séptimo era dedicado solo a darle cariño… ¿tanto era pedir?...

Se sentó de golpe en la tina, logrando rebalsarla y salpicar todo, sentía la vaga sensación de que ya no importaba… un adormecimiento se fue apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo, hasta el punto que no hallaba el interruptor en su cabeza para encender sus extremidades y pararse, solo se quería quedar ahí, en agua congelada, mirando la pared, sus ojos se fueron apagando hasta que cayó al sueño… mas una parte de su inconsciencia, pensó de verdad en sumergirse más hondo y ahogarse en esa agua congelada, terminar con todo aquello y liberarse al fin… esperaría a su amado al otro lado, esperaría por el mil años si fuera necesario, pero en ese mundo ya no quería estar… no lo soportaba….

Golpes… sintió unos golpes atronadores por las paredes, por el piso… como si el mundo se hubiese volteado, mas ella no lo sentía así, pero solo podía hacer divagaciones, porque su cuerpo no lo podía mover, era como flotar en una nube de algodón, o volar… sí, eso era, sentía que volaba…

-hinata por dios…. Hinata… - gritos, alguien gritaba su nombre y llamaba en vano a un dios que sabia no existía.- amor despierta vamos… - amor… una palabra descrita como demasiado hermosa para lo que realmente significaba, el amor solo existía en los cuentos de hadas, donde las princesas si se casan con los príncipes y en donde todos Vivian felices para siempre, el amor no existía en la vida real, eso era basura de Hollywood, quería decirle a esa persona que estaba equivocada, que en ninguna parte el amor era amor… siempre escondía algo mas, en su caso personal… odio. – hinataaa…. Despierta hinata por favor… - sollozos, el hombre estaba sollozando, estaba llorando por ella ¿Por qué?... no era imprescindible para nadie… -por favor… no me dejes…- sonaba desesperado, quizás de verdad esa persona lloraba por ella… se sintió feliz.

Pronto sintió el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente y luego calor, era agradable, recién ahí vio que estaba frio… dolía, su cuerpo dolía como mil demonios, sentía la sangre volver a circular por su organismo y no era para nada agradable…

_Amor… amor no me dejes… _

Era la voz de sasuke… sasuke la necesitaba… no podía dejarlo solo, debía levantarse como fuera e ir a por él… ¿Qué le ocurriría?... sintió un vacio en el corazón y el estomago al pensar que algo malo le pudiese haber pasado…

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos casi inconscientemente, no cabía en su cabeza que la que estuviera corriendo peligro crucial era ella, no entraba que alguien tan débil y patética como lo era ella, pudiese hacer que su razón de vida sollozara como si no hubiese un mañana… no entendía, no se quería… no se amaba a sí misma, pues todo el amor que entraba en su pobre alma se lo había ofrecido a él…

-s-sasuke-sama… - hablo en un susurro apenas audible.- ¿s-se encuentra bi-bien?...- unos ojos negros visiblemente sorprendidos y anegados en lagrimas le miraron, como si lo que viera enfrente no fuera real.- s-si quiere puedo h-hacerle de co-comer…

Inmediatamente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, estrecharla a un algo cálido y acogedor, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que era él el que la estaba abrazando.

-no me vuelvas a hacer eso… sin ti me muero.- escucho en un susurro, casi pareció un reto, una amenaza, pero la ultima frase… la descoloco completamente, el que él la necesitara se sentía maravilloso, no le hubiese importado que la golpeara por asustarlo, por no hacerle de comer… era feliz, estaba feliz…

-s-sasuke-sama… s-sin usted y-yo…. – estaba más que sonrojada, pero necesitaba decir aquellas palabras, necesitaba que el supiera cuanto le amaba, cuanto aguantaría por él, cuanto daría por que todo eso funcionase.- también me mu-muero…- bajo la mirada avergonzada por sus palabras y osadía-

Inmediatamente sintió unos labios feroces sobre los suyos, unas manos recorrer su cuerpo como si no hubiese un mañana, y finalmente unos ojos posarse sobre los suyos, intensos... amenazadores, pero con ese brillo especial por el cual se volvía completamente loca, perdiendo la razón contra casi todo. Sintió nuevamente esos labios sobre los suyos, los sintió bajar poco a poco, besando cada una de sus marcas, cuidadoso, temeroso quizás de lo que pudiece hacerle, de causarle dolor… otra vez.

.

.

Se sentía un poco adolorida, especialmente en las caderas y aun mantenía sus pezones erectos y sus senos hinchados a tal punto que las venas se dejaban traslucir por debajo de la piel, se miro atentamente al espejo, esa era su rutina, levantarse desnuda, cepillarse el cabello sin siquiera saber como estaba, para luego levantarse y mirarse en ese gran y quebrado espejo… quizás no todo estuviese tan perdido como se lo imagino la primera vez, quizás si había una esperanza de que los golpes cesaran de una vez por todas o al menos disminuyeran, al menos… habían pasado tres días desde que la había golpeado… al menos le había dicho que la amaba… si… al menos aun estaba viva…

Suspiro hondamente, su cuerpo seguía moreteado pero su alma ya estaba casi recuperada, sonrió, se sonrió a sí misma, como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo, y por primera vez creyó que de verdad había un día esplendoroso.

Se encamino hacia la cocina, dispuesta a prepare el desayuno que sasuke no le había dejado hacer por miedo a que sufriera una recaída, mas lo único que sintió fue el frio suelo debajo de su mejilla izquierda, como si su cuerpo nuevamente no reaccionara y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en una oscuridad de la que trato de escapar…

"_hinata… hinata por favor no te mueras… ya viene el médico amor… no te vayas… no me dejes "…_

Oscuridad total… fue lo que sintió después de aquellas desgarradoras palabras…

.

.

.

**NOTAS ZATTANO:**

_La verdad debo agradecerles, pues no esperaba que un tema tan absurdo como lo es el "maltrato por amor" pudiese generar tantas expectativas, es un tema enfermizo y quizás hasta morboso, __**toxico**__, valga la redundancia, mas solo cabe darles las gracias a ustedes mis querías lectoras y lectores por aceptar un tema tan incoherente como lo es este y como lo seguirán siendo en mis futuras historias a las cuales ya les eh agregado mi toque persona por cierto. _


	3. Chapter 3

DECLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

ADVERTENCIA: Sexo explicito – UA – Agresiones – Lenguaje Adulto.

.

.

.

**Toxico. **

**Cap. III… "**_**Culpa… "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ella, no concebía otra forma de seguir existiendo, no la hallaba… por más que quisiese encontrar otra forma, por más que se fuera revolcando con toda mujer que se le lanzase, por más que la maltratara y la tratara de alejar de si mismo aquello jamás funciono con ella, y daba gracias a dios por eso, y al mismo tiempo se arrepentía enormemente por todos los maltratos que la había hecho sufrir, de verdad quería remediarlo, quería enmendar aquel gran error que había cometido para con su razón de existir, porque su amor no era sano, y por lo mismo, solo la quería para sí mismo… donde sus ojos y sus manos pudieran obtenerla con facilidad… el solo pensar que otro hombre pudiese tenerla, pudiese observarla mientras dormía… le producía un cosquilleo en las manos que trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas que trato de opacar, consiguiéndolo apenas.

No quería agredirla de nuevo, le daba vergüenza y asco… pero se descontrolaba tan fácilmente, se entristeció por aquello, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Visitar a un especialista? ¿Medicamentos?... si, quizás eso fuera lo más conveniente, tratar de reparar el daño hecho sanándose a sí mismo.

Paso a un local de comida tradicional, dispuesto a comprar dos raciones bastantes contundentes de comida para ambos, le había dicho específicamente que no cocinara nada para él, que él se encargaría de la cena, después de verla casi sin vida en aquella bañera de agua por lo demás congelada, por dios estaban en pleno invierno, fue suficiente para asustarlo de tal manera que le diera terror perderla, y no por un tercero, sino que la misma vida se la arrebatara… por lo mismo quería cuidarla, no sabía cómo, lo único que se le ocurrió a su mente enferma y desprovista de cualquier emoción que no fuera la posesión, fue un "no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, y eso incluye prepararme la comida". Ignoro olímpicamente los diversos coqueteos de la cajera, y salió del local apresurado, quería llegar a casa y estamparle un beso a su mujer.

Quería darle una sorpresa, por lo general nunca llegaba tan temprano, le había dicho a su hermano que ese día se retiraría antes de la hora provista, su hermano con el tacto que tenía solo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, después de todo, no es que se necesitara una hora para trabajar en el contrabando, pero el hecho de que todos se enteraran que se iba antes, le ponía un poco nervioso, todos sabían que tenia mujer, mas nunca la habían visto, pues era tan receloso con sus pertenencias personales, que a nadie le extrañaba… suspiro cansado, no quería seguir trabajando en eso, era agotador, quería una casa normal, no escondida entre un millón de edificios y pasajes para que no fueran descubiertos por la policía, quería hijos, pero había pasado tanto tiempo intentándolo en silencio, rogando porque en uno de los tantos sexos fugaces que tenia con su mujer esta resultara embarazada, que ya había desistido… _"quizás tú seas el culpable de que hina-chan no pueda tener hijos"_ aquella voz asquerosa lo trajo a la realidad de un solo golpe, el solo pensar que en una de las tantas agresiones hacia ella, le hubiese causado algún tipo de daño a su útero de tal forma que no púdica concebir hijos, le produjo arcadas… era un hombre asqueroso…

Subió de dos en dos los escalones del departamento, mas cuando ingreso a su casa no la encontró, busco en los dormitorios, en el baño, en la cocina, hasta en la terraza, mas no la pillo, inmediatamente una furia irrefrenable le lleno la cabeza…

-maldita perra… ¿¡donde estas!?... – grito desesperado, quería descargar su furia en ella, quería ver como lloraba en silencio, como otra vez no le pedía que parase… porque se lo merecía, porque ella sabía que estaba destinada a eso…

Entro a la cocina de golpe dispuesto a buscar en cada rincón, mas tropezó con algo… con algo que no había visto la primera vez que estuvo ahí, era ella… la vergüenza de entro en sí mismo, la pena por pensar de aquella forma tan enferma, se odio… se aborreció a tal punto que ahora solo quería que lo golpeasen a él… que lo dejaran peor aún de lo que él dejaba a su compañera.

Hinata estaba tirada en el piso, tenía un ligero hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la comisura de la boca, tenía los labios morados, y su cara estaba blanca…. Estaba fría… no reaccionaba…

Todo en su mundo se movió, sintió como su corazón se quebraba en dos y como le comenzaba a faltar el aire, era asqueroso, el miedo que sintió en ese momento no se comparaba a los sentidos anteriormente, era tanto que sintió que moría… temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y las gotas de sudor frio se hicieron presente perlando su cuello y frente.

_-_hinata… hinata… - la llamo, tocándola un poco, moviéndola quizás tal vez... para que despertara… para que le dijera que era una broma…

Mas no despertó, no se movió… no abrió sus bellos ojos que de vez en cuando lo hipnotizaban e idiotizaban, no izo ningún gesto aparente de vida y aquello dolió aún más que mil puñaladas… la tanto con cuidado, palpándola para ver si respiraba, era tal el miedo que sentía saber que no lo hacía que demoro al menos cinco minutos en aquella posición, solo observándola, aterrado de saber que desde ese momento estaba solo… completamente solo.

Con su temblorosa y sudada mano, acaricio levemente el cuello, para luego presionar firme pero suavemente sobre un punto exacto… nada… no había nada… y si lo había, no lo sentía… movió su mano hasta posarla sobre su muñeca, era la gloria misma, si, había pulso, era débil, pero si lo había… ahí estaba el condenado…

Corrió tropezando y botando un millón de cosas en el camino hacia el teléfono particular, marco rápidamente un número y espero… un pito, dos... tres y luego cuatro, se le hicieron eternos, hasta que una voz grave y concienzuda le hablo.

-buenas tardes sasuke-sama ¿en qué puedo servirle?... – kabuto, no le agradaba, pero no le quedaba otra, en su condición no podía darse el lujo de llevar a hinata a un hospital, probablemente la terminarían separando de él para siempre.

-kabuto, ven a mi departamento enseguida es urgente…

-¿paso algo mi señor?- su voz sonaba alarmada, y es que le pasara algo al hijo del jefe de toda la mafia era imperdonable para el médico oficial de esta.

-mi mujer… no se qué le pasa… la encontré inconsciente en el piso, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva así, y su pulso es muy débil… apresúrate ¿quieres?- por la mierda, necesitaba a ese hijo de puta revisando a su mujer para ver qué era lo que tenia, ¿tanto era pedir?...

-en 5 minutos estoy allá sasuke-sama… - y colgó.

Ahora ya no se sentía aliviado por haber encontrado el pulso de su mujer, ahora lo que le preocupaba era saber que mierda tenia…. Una enfermedad grave… cáncer, ¿sida tal vez?... no, hacía años que no la engañaba, más bien desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, antes solo quería sacársela de la cabeza… pero siempre uso protección… imposible que ella se hubiese metido con alguien más, la tenia vigilada las 8 horas que no estaba en casa, no en el departamento, pero sabia quien entraba y quien salía del edificio, además… ella le amaba más que a nada en el mundo, eso lo sabía bien.. "_entonces… ¿Por qué no la dejas salir condenado de mierda?"… _aquella estúpida voz en su cabeza, no estaba para eso ahora, pensaría aquello después… ¿embarazo?.. No, era imposible, ya no creía en el viejo pascuero, anemia… bueno eso explicaría porque siempre andaba con sueño y porque casi no comía… ¿Por qué existían tantas enfermedades?... se estresaba solo de pensar en todas y cada una de ellas, y le hería más el hecho de que nada podía hacer.

Era irritante…

Sintió un ligero golpe en la puerta, no se había atrevido a mover a hinata por miedo a causarle algún tipo de daño, por lo que solo le había puesto una almohada en la cabeza y la había abrigado…

-buenas tardes sasuke-sama… ¿Dónde está ella?- aquel sujeto nunca le inspiro mucha confianza, tenia el no se que, que le hacia dudar de él, pero en esa situación no estaba para ponerse remilgoso con quien atendía a su mujer.

-en la cocina, pasa… no la eh movido.- hablo cortante, estaba tenso por el hecho de alguien más la vería…

-mmm… ¿sufrió algún tipo de trauma anteriormente?... me refiero, se cayó, se tropezó…. O cualquier cosa que le haya podido crear daño en la cabeza…

-no que yo sepa, aunque… sufrió un desvanecimiento en la ducha, estuvo alrededor de 5 minutos sumergida en agua muy helada…

-ah… eso podría ser… mira, ¿ve como el color está volviendo?... permítame decirle sasuke-sama que usted es poseedor de una exquisita mujer.- apretó los puños con fuerza.

-si… lo sé no te preocupes en recalcármelo… ¿Qué harás?-

-le suministrare antibióticos por dos semanas, ahora le inyectare uno, debería de dormir hasta mañana… sería prudente sasuke-sama y permítame que se lo diga, que por favor no la maltrate por un tiempo, lamentablemente solo soy doctor, no me especialice en ninguna área, pero si sigue así, le terminara de provocar un daño irreparable, el cuerpo a veces colapsa, nos advierte que no está bien, ese es su lenguaje, y por lo que veo, el de esta pequeña colapso hace rato, ¿Cuántos años tiene?...

-18…

-mmm… debería de tener más peso para su edad, esta desnutrida, ¿sufre de dolores de cabeza amenudeo?... –dijo tomándole la temperatura para luego bajar hacia la rodilla doblándola a modo de ejercicio.

-pues… si, la verdad es que si.-hablo tenso sasuke

-lo más probable es que sea por la falta de alimentación, su sistema inmune está fallando, eso explicaría todos los síntomas que tiene… ¿vómitos?...- le tanteo con los dedos la cabeza, palpándola poco a poco, buscando algo que no sabía si encontró o no.

-todos los días…

-su cuerpo ya no es capaz de procesas la comida como algo que necesita, es algo preocupante sasuke-sama… si sigue con ese estilo de vida, lo más probable es que muera en dos o tres meses más a lo mucho… le aconsejo que se quede con ella, preocupe de su alimentación… y por favor, nada de golpes. Al no recibir la energía que necesita, el cuerpo la comienza a extraer de otros lados, se comienza a comer solo… piense en aquello sasuke-sama, lo más acertado seria llevarla a un hospital donde puedan darle respiración artificial, veré que puedo hacer con eso, mañana le traeré todo lo necesario, pero como le digo, quizás allá que internarla.

-mmm… lo que yo haga o no con mi mujer es asunto mío kabuto, gracias por la visita, agradecería que no lo comentaras con nadie y…. ven mañana a examinarla también.

-entiendo sasuke-sama y con su permiso… -

En pocos segundos sasuke quedo solo con hinata, suspiro cansado, al parecer le saldría más caro sanarla por todo lo que había hecho, miserable, así se sentía nuevamente.

-nee hina-chan… ¿Por qué no me preparas la cena?...- mas no obtuvo respuesta, nada se movió en la habitación, y poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, el no lloraba, nunca lo izo, mas hace poco había descubierto que se sentía bien liberarse un rato, se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de su mujer y lo cogió para trasladarlo a la cama matrimonial.

Se sentía solo, miserable, patético, ni siquiera sabía cuidar la única cosa que amaba con toda su alma, ella estaba ahí, perdida en su propio mundo, durmiendo quizás hasta cuando… ¿y si no despertaba?... ¿si no volvía a la vida?...

Se iría con ella…

Se recostó al lado de ella para luego posar su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los débiles latidos de corazón, los arropo a ambos y ahí, entre lagrimas se quedo dormido, como un niño pequeño que se cobija en el regazo de su madre cuando le duele algo, y es que a sasuke le dolía el corazón, si… como dolía el condenado.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS ZATTANO.**

Bueno, la verdad no hemos avanzado mucho en la historia, pero se me ocurrió hacer una ligera escena donde pudiéramos entender un poco a nuestro esquizofrénico sasuke, no vaya a hacer cosa que lo terminemos odiando a decir verdad, al menos lo está intentando, hay que darle crédito por eso… creo. Y no puedo irme sin agradecerles por estar ahí y quizás hasta darme un par de ideas para esto que no se cómo llamarlo. Me despido cordialmente de todas y todos ustedes y hasta la próxima.

Odios….


	4. Chapter 4

DECLAIMER: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

U/A

**-"tiempo presente" **

_**- "tiempo pasado"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. IV**** "**_**Recuerdos I**__** "**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca supo como sucedió, como comenzó a sentir esa necesidad enfermiza por aquella mujer, era como si hubiese sabido de ella desde siempre, a la sombra, observándola, acechándola y protegiéndola de todo aquel que se le quisiera acercar, hasta inclusive de él mismo…

.

.

_El sol brillaba tenuemente sobre las pordioseras casas que se apilaban unas contra otras, tratando de estabilizarse como pudieran, una chicharra sonaba estridentemente a lo lejos, perturbándole su sueño. Estaba irritado, más que irritado, estaba furioso con el mundo entero por haberle hecho hijo de su padre, quería matar, masacrar a algún animal o como mínimo descargarse con alguien. _

_Escucho pasos a lo lejos, supuso que era alguien corriendo por la rapidez con que estos eran escuchados…. Era una niña, tenía el cabello extremadamente oscuro, al punto que llegaba a ser azul… le gusto, aquel cabello se asemejaba al de su madre, la piel pálida como la nieve y aquellos ojos de luna, aquella a la cual le había orado un sinfín de veces, pidiéndole que le llevara… mas nunca reconocería aquellos sentimientos, solo en si mismo era capaz de conservar esos pensamientos tan "vergonzosos" y tan poco varoniles. _

_Mas se mantuvo oculto, no solo porque para él las niñas eran tan buenas como puede serlo un plato de vegetales, sino que también él era el hijo de uno de los grandes de la mafia, no se podía dar el lujo de ser descubierto en los alrededores de aquellos campamentos, sino, seria descubierta la ubicación del clan Uchiha, y aquello no podía ser más malo. _

_Pero algo en su interior quiso observarla, saber quién era, la curiosidad infantil que estaba reprimida afloro en él por solo ese momento, momento que cambiaría su vida en 360°._

_Enseguida supo que algo no andaba bien, que aquella niña no debía de llorar de esa manera, y tampoco no debía de estar llena de moretones y cortadas… es mas… a esa niña no la deberías de estar persiguiendo aquellos muchachos, empleados de su padre. No había que ser muy listos para suponer lo que le querían hacer a aquella mocosa… enseguida una rabia punzante y casi dolorosa se apodero de él, no concebía el hecho de que quisieran dañar algo tan puro… inocente… _

_-vamos muñeca… prometo darte un delicioso dulce si nos dejas ver que hay bajo esa faldita.-hablo melosamente uno de los hombres, casi le dieron arcadas con tan solo escucharlo. _

_-¡hey!... ¿acaso no tiene trabajo que hacer?- les grito desde lo alto de un árbol.- ¿no les da vergüenza andar correteando a niñas?... y sobretodo… ¿sin son amigas mías?... – _

_._

_._

_._

Ahí fue donde todo cambio… sintió a hinata removerse por debajo de las sabanas, buscando calor, había estado mejor de salud, incluso hasta podía comer por si sola pequeños bocados, pero… aun no hablaba. Suspiro cansado. Quizás fuese oportuno internarla… el solo hecho de pensar el separarse de ella por un tiempo fue casi insoportable, había estado junto a la mujer desde hace 10 años, ¿Cómo no angustiarse? En un mundo donde siempre había estado junto a ella… se le era imposible separarse.

Él le vio crecer poco a poco hasta convertirse en la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, la saco de la inmundicia en la que vivía, la protegió de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, la alejo del mundo que conocía a tal punto que solo existiera él… siempre quiso que fuera así, siempre quiso ser el universo de alguien más, pero… nunca pensó que aquel juego inocentemente protector solo le ocasionaría la locura y la necesidad desesperada que sentía para con ella.

.

.

_Afuera llovía incesantemente, el cielo oscuro solo mostraba su estado de ánimo, estaba preocupado, no quería admitirlo pero así era, no lograba sacarse a aquella tímida y sonrojada jovencita, por más que lo intentara; y el intento estaba más que claro con la mujer de mediana edad que yacía sobre su cama completamente desnuda y exhausta; no podía sacársela de la cabeza, era una angustia desesperada por permanecer con ella, por verla, por tocarla y si, por hacerle el amor como dios manda… porque a pesar de solo tener 13 años, su libido estaba más que desarrollado, de eso sabía muy bien la mujer a su lado… pero aunque le costara admitirlo, la necesidad por ella no se aplacaba, y cada vez era peor, incluso había llegado a imaginarla a ella y a llamarla a ella cuando estaba teniendo sexo brutal con la mujer. _

_-nee… sasuke-sama… ¿se encuentra usted bien? – habló melosamente la prostituta. _

_-ándate – fue su corta, precisa y clara respuesta, a lo cual la mujer solo atino a obedecer, pues de todos era sabido el mal genio que tenía el menor de los Uchiha. _

_Pronto se quedo solo, y lentamente se comenzó a vestir para ir a verla, siempre se había caracterizado por hacer y obtener lo que quería y esta no iba a ser la excepción. _

_Camino por las oscuras y vacías calles del barrio, todos estaban resguardados del mal tiempo en sus casas, mas él solo pensaba en ella, hasta que llego al lugar donde ella vivía, era una porquería, lo sabía, incluso hasta los más bajos empleados de su padre Vivian mejor, el moho estaba tan pegado a las ventanas que parecía que están no existían y en vez de eso solo era una superficie plana y verde, las tablas podridas se caían a pedazos y la lluvia había dejado un lodazal en la entrada. Toco suavemente, casi con miedo de derribar la puerta por tocar, inmediatamente se escucharon ruidos de cosas moverse y pasos fuertes e inestables. _

_-¿Quién mierda molesta ahora? – escucho gritar a un hombre, a juzgar por el tono de voz, estaba ebrio. Vio como la puerta era abierta torpemente, y un muy borracho hiashi era el que aparecía, casi sintió lastima por él, de no ser solo por el hecho de que los Uchiha no sentían lastima. - -_

_-¿sasuke -sama?... – le hablo otro hombre desde adentro, uno que no alcanzaba a ver pues el jefe de hogar no se apartaba de la puerta.- nee Otto-san es sasuke-sama el hijo del señor… - hablo con notable temor el hombre que no veía. _

_-¿s-sasuke-sama?... m-mis disculpas señor… de haber sabido q-que era usted n-no le hubiese ggritado.- era sorprendente como aun estando borracho el hombre conservaba su postura de respeto.- pensé que sería alguno de esos chiquillos q-que anda molestando a hinata… mocosos de mierda… - _

_Algo parecido a la furia surgió en él en ese momento… ¿Por qué ella no le había contado que la estaban acosando? ¿Acaso no eran amigos?... bueno, no es que fuera muy comunicativo ni el rey de la dulzura, pero le había tenido la suficiente confianza como para dejarle estar cerca… _

_-a eso venia, quiero verla… ¿la llama o paso? – ahí estaba lo que se llamaba convencimiento Uchiha. _

_-p-pase sasuke-sama por favor.- hablo el hombre que no lograba ver. –_

_Sin esperar mucho, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Era bastante pequeña en comparación con las mansiones que poseía su padre, incluso más pequeña que su baño mismo. El hombre que le había hablado desde adentro de la casa era nada más que un empleado de confianza de su padre, le sorprendió un poco que viviera ahí._

_-¿vives acá? – le pregunto sin remordimiento._

_-¿eh? No que va… solo trato de convencer a mi tío de que se vaya a vivir conmigo… en fin, hina-chan te han venido a ver… - grito por una puerta descascarada.- es sasuke-sama… _

_Inmediatamente escucho pequeñas pisadas hasta que se asomo una cabeza azul por el marco y unos ojos llorosos, se perdió en ellos como un completo idiota hasta que sintió sus delgados y frágiles brazos rodearle con esmero… ¿Qué pasaba?_

_-oh… hina-chan está contenta de verlo sasuke-sama… ¿no es así… hina-chan?... –la mirada que le envió a hinata en ese momento le levanto sospechas inmediatamente, hinata no lloraba porque si, aun con sus 9 años de edad era una niña tranquila… algo había pasado y él se encargaría de saber que era. _

_-ven hinata… -sin preguntarles siquiera la tomo de la mano y le saco de ese lugar, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera corriente eléctrica por el contacto con su pequeña y delgada mano._

_Aun era una niña… pero sentía que cada vez que estaba con ella, le hacía sentir como un verdadero hombre. _

.

.

.

Fue ese día que supo que el primo de hinata la maltrataba física y sicológicamente, con el tiempo supo también que ese día que había ido a verle, fue el día en que casi fue violada… de no ser porque él había llegado. Al día siguiente le saco de ese lugar de mala muerte, para llevarla a vivir a uno de los departamentos pertenecientes a la familia Uchiha, este había sido un regalo de su padre para su cumpleaños número 12, alegándole que ya estaba en edad de tener su propio espacio. Y si bien no tardo en darse cuenta de que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, la incomodidad que le causaba estar cerca de ella y no poder tocarla, le resultaba espantosa.

Para el cumpleaños número 14 de hinata fue que todo ocurrió, él con 18 años a cuestas ya tenía un conocimiento de todo lo que sentía, la madurez suficiente para decir que la quería y que la amaba, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pudiese sentir ella…

.

.

_Estaba más que hermosa, radiante, su cabello le caía en una linda cascada oscura y brillante, hace ya 5 años que nadie le cortaba el cabello, ese era su place secreto y nadie podía tocarlo, solo él. Portaba un vestido negro holgado, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando ver aquella blanca y cremosa piel que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. _

_Ese día le había dicho que se pusiera linda, puesto que tendrían una cena privada solo para los dos en casa. Y vaya que se había puesto hermosa. _

_-sasuke-sama… ¿Qué ocurre? – nunca le había podido quitar esa manía de tratarlo como si fuera su amo, aunque secretamente le encantaba, le hacía sentir un aire de superioridad para con todos. _

_-nada hina… ven – dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara y sentarla en su regazo. _

_No es que fuera anormal para ella ese tipo de comportamiento proveniente de sasuke, era común y sabia que hinata estaba acostumbra y que le gustaba, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se lo decía todo. La sentó sobre sus piernas como una niña pequeña, para luego acariciarle el rostro, enseguida vio como ella respondía con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. _

_-te tengo un regalo – hurgueteo dentro de sus jeans oscuros, para luego sacar una pequeña caja negra. – Lo vi y me pareció que se vería lindo en ti… - era un collar, dos alas pequeñas pegadas la una a la otra sujeta por una fina cadena de plata. Aprecio como ella se le iluminaba los ojos por el regalo, si algo sabia de ella, era que le encantaban los obsequios._

_-e-es lindo sasuke-sama… gracias – habló ella tímida y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Inmediatamente concentro su atención en un cuadro de la sala, no quería ser imprudente y hacer algo que no estaba bien hacer. _

_Casi al instante sintió algo quemar sobre su mejillas izquierda, era un beso de ella, un suave y tierno beso que fue su perdición, perdió todo control sobre sí mismo, eh izo algo que no podía explicar, tomo su rostro con ambas manos, delicado pero firme, hasta estampar un beso sobre los labios de ella, seguidos de mas y mas besos, la necesidad en el era reinante. _

_-s-sasuke-sama… n-noo – sabia que lo traba de parar, pues la suave presión sobre su pecho en señal de forzamiento para con su persona se hacía cada vez más notoria, pero simplemente no podía, no estaba inculcado dentro de su cerebro parar cuando ya había comenzado._

_-hina… por favor no me pidas que pare ahora… - hablo con la respiración agitada producto del beso. Fijo sus oscuros ojos en ella, solo para verle con lágrimas en los ojos, los labios hinchados y nariz roja. Aquello le rompió el poco corazón que tenia… - y-yo… lo siento.- dijo enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella, no quería verla así, se suponía que tendría que haber sido una noche linda para ella, no ser comido por su instinto carnal y hacerla llorar… -solo... no me mires.- la bajo de su regazo dispuesto a irse, no quería que le viera tan patético y desesperado como estaba. _

_Iba cruzando la puerta cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle y detenerle, sentía su pequeño y cálido cuerpo sobre su espalda y sus manos sobre su vientre, quizás era una cabeza y media más alto que ella, pensó vagamente. _

_-n-no se v-vaaya sasuk-ke sama… onegai… - sus ojos se abrieron un poco, el que aquella jovencita le necesitara… le hacía sentir poderoso una vez más… _

_-hinata… - susurro para si mismo, la miro por sobre su hombro, estaba desecha, pero aun así se veía hermosa… sin pensarlo nuevamente, la tomo por los hombros y la estampo contra la pared, acorralándola en la cárcel en que se habían convertido sus brazos, la miro fijamente… estaba temerosa de él, lo sabía, aquella actitud la podía alejar para siempre, pero confiaba en que eso no pasaría, ya que él era sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que siempre obtenía lo que quería… _

_-dime hinata… ¿te gusto?... – vio como sus ojos se agrandaban en señal de sorpresa, su busto subía y bajaba, estaba agitada, le sorprendía que no se hubiera desmayado ya.- es normal que le guste a las mujeres ¿sabes?... no me reiré si me lo dices… responde… ¿te gusto? ¿Me deseas?... –casi al instante sintió ardor seguido de una picazón en la mejilla derecha… hinata le había dado una cachetada, haciéndole despertar de su idiotismo momentáneo. – _

_-s-sasuke –sama… n-no juegue c-conmigo… onegai.- se sorprendió de sobremanera, nunca hubiese pensado que aquella jovencita le pudiese dar un golpe a alguien, es más, ni siquiera había pensado en su reacción, vio como las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas y se sintió como un maldito perro callejero, haciéndole llorar… a ella… la única chica que le había aguantado todas sus pataletas… una rabia inmensa se apodero de si, era acido quemándose en sus entrañas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lograba gustarle? … _

_-¿Por qué hinata?… ¿Por qué crees que estoy jugando?... ¡¿crees que lo que estoy sintiendo es un maldito juego?! Para tu información… sasuke Uchiha no juega … - dicho y hecho, nuevamente le robo un bezo voraz, uno lleno de odio, rencor, pasión desbordante por donde se le mirase… la abrazo por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, no dejaría que se escapase… por más que ella luchase nunca la dejaría escapar. _

_-s-sasuke… onegai n-no pue- respirar… -aflojo un poco el agarre solo para ver como ella se iba desplomando poco a poco. _

_El ligero desvanecimiento que sufrió por la falta de oxigeno logro calmarlo un poco… la tomo en brazos cual fuera un bebé, y la llevo al sillón negro que ocupaba gran parte de la sala, recostándola en este, pero siempre manteniendo el contacto. _

_-hina… eres un caso perdido… - le habló cariñosamente, para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente, haciéndole sonrojar otra vez._

_-e-es su culpa s-sasuke-sama… p-por… -se cayó abruptamente, sabía lo que estaba pensando, sonrió maliciosamente. _

_-no me arrepiento… si a eso te refieres, solo lamento el que te hayas desmayado, seré cuidadoso para la próxima.- le guiño un ojo, para luego sonreír a su estilo, viendo como su compañero se hiperventilaba atrozmente.- nee... – dijo pasado un tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos se dijo nada.- hinata… _

_-¿q-que cosa sasuke-sama?… - vio como le miraba preocupada._

_-me gustas… -sonrió al ver su adorable sonrojo cubrirle hasta las orejas.- y no pretendo dejarte ir tan fácilmente… solo, quería que lo supieras para que estés alerta.- sentía que hiperventilarla con sus palabras, se estaba volviendo su deporte preferido. _

.

.

.

.

Fue desde ese momento en que comenzaron algún tipo de relación con su hime, el siempre acechándola, ella dejándose acechar, con pequeños detalles que marcaban la diferencia, pero ahora que recordaba, el momento más amargo pero a la vez mas delicioso para su ego, fue cuando hinata, por obligación de fugaku Uchiha, debió de asistir a la preparatoria un año, luego de esa mala experiencia logro convencerlo de que no era necesario, que hinata podía dar exámenes libres… ese año fue su tortura personal.

**NOTAS ZATTANO**

Hola! Quería pedir las correspondientes disculpas por haber demorado tanto en la publicación del cap. 4, lo siento, me había quedado sin inspiración, suele pasar, pero aquí estoy.

Como podrán haber comprendido, este cap. trato de las memorias de sasuke antes de que se casaran y pasaran todo el asunto de la violencia intrafamiliar, creo que seguirá en dos o tres cap. mas, aun no estoy segura para cuanto darán mis ideas, solo quería agradecerles por sus constantes apoyos para con mi pequeña persona.


End file.
